


Better than Mistletoe

by Khaiyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaiyo/pseuds/Khaiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas story featuring bad boy Marco and nerd Jean.<br/>Happy Holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blaze_takishima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaze_takishima/gifts).



> Dear blaze_takishima,  
> I hope you enjoy your gift! I know you didn't ask for it to be holiday themed but I found it fitting. Have a very merry Christmas! I really enjoyed writing this for you!  
> -Khaiyo

Christmas Eve 2011

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house literally _everyone_ from our entire school was stirring and it was one hundred and ten percent Connie Springer's fault. I swear the next time I see him, I'm going to strangle him. Have a house party he said, it would be fun he said. It'll just be a few friends; definitely not the entire fucking neighborhood. But of course as things go, Eren Fucking Jaeger had told every single kid on our high school campus that Connie was having this party and so, there we were with a broken sink, a couple fucking in Connie's room (they had tried to come in here. That was not a fun time) and enough alcohol to get an entire army drunk as hell.

There was a crashing on the floor below my room and a chorus of drunken cheers rang out. I turned the music on my phone up and adjusted my headphones as I hoped to god that whatever had broke wasn't something expensive. Fuck, I would give anything to not be in this house right now. Seriously, why the fuck did I agree to this? Because I was guilt tripped into it mostly but maybe a part of me had actually thought a Christmas party could have been fun.

It wasn't and I revoked every decision I had made in my life up until that point.

I flipped the page of my textbook over. None of the information was sinking in. Jesus, I had an exam just a few days after Christmas and I would accept nothing less than a good grade. I had told Connie that I needed to study and this is how he repaid me.

Fuck it, I was taking back his Christmas present.

I adjusted my glasses and attempted to keep reading but just as I was starting to understand what I was reading: the door flew open.

Fuck. Me.

Literally and figuratively.

Seriously, hello there, good lookin'.

I looked up to give this person a piece of my mind, because quite frankly I was peeved at the entire situation in general but stopped after the first syllables of the words 'get out' left my mouth. Leaving the sentence as a somewhat incoherent, strangled whine that I don't think he even heard. I mean, yeah I wanted to study but the guy looking hopelessly lost while standing in my doorway was fucking gorgeous.

But like, no homo. It just so happens that I kind of dig the bad boy look alright? Nothing gay about it. Maybe something bisexual, but definitely not something gay.

He didn't see me at first- probably because I was wrapped up in a blanket on the floor (I am an adult who makes my own decisions). So, like any normal person would in this situation, I decided to stare him the fuck down from my spot on the floor because he was pretty and I was in too deep to yell at him to leave now without being weird.

I make good life decisions. For example: I'm going to major in Art History next year. Go me.

The world is made out of fire and I am going to crash and burn.

Anyway, the boy slunk in, shutting the door quietly behind him and he let out a long, exhausted sigh as he collapsed against the door. He rubbed his eyes and then the back of his neck and sighed again, muttering something to himself under his breath as he rummaged through his bag looking for something.

It was then I realized who this was.

Oh shit, fuck me, Jesus, no.

_Marco Bodt_.

God, okay, I know I'm not a great person and all but why do you hate me so much?

Let me tell you something about Marco Bodt. The guy looks like he could kill a bitch. He looks like he could kill _me_ (but I'm a twig so that's not really all too impressive). He was big, broad shouldered, tall, covered in tattoos and his face could probably set off a metal detector but he was also undisputed one of the nicest looking guys I had ever set eyes on and so because fate hated me, we -of course- had two classes together.

For the first few weeks of class, I thought I had him pegged. Gruff, burly, outcast punk-ass but I couldn't have been further from the truth. Turns out though, the guy was a fucking angel. He smiled so often it made _my_ jaw hurt. He was polite and considerate and wouldn't even think of turning in an assignment late. He was a model student. A model citizen who helped old ladies cross the street and worked at a goddamn animal shelter.

That plus the hot looks? Shit, I didn't even know this guy -we had only talked a handful of awkward times- and he knew what fucking turned me on. Fuck me.

Also, it doesn't help that he decided for extra marks he would get nearly naked in front of the entire art class for our figure drawing unit. That's when I really knew I was in deep. It was also when I realized that I was a shameless son of a bitch. Did you know it was possible to have freckles that close to your dick? No? Well, fun fact: it is because he does. I have no shame and I live in a pit of sin.

I came snapping back to reality when it clicked somewhere in the back of my brain that 'oh shit, I'm in a fucking cocoon of blankets on the fucking floor while a guy I have the hots for is sifting around my room while I'm watching him like a fucking creep'.

If I had the choice of him seeing me like this or being eaten alive by a swarm of bloodthirsty bees: I would pick the bees.

Naturally, my first instinct was to pretend to be asleep. Maybe if he saw me sleeping, he would go away.

It was a few minutes after making this decision, that Marco actually noticed that I was in the room. Not because he saw me out of the corner of his eye or anything, no. It was because I decided to start 'pretend snoring' because he was taking too long to notice me.

Actual loud, obnoxious fake snores. The kind of snoring sounds you make when you're a kid trying to convince your parents that you're asleep even though they know that you aren't.

It wasn't a good idea and I don't know why I thought it was. It was stupid. I'm stupid and full of dumb ideas. Why am I allowed to interact with other human beings?

So anyway, if you hadn't of guessed: he fucking realized that I was there.

I was really glad that my eyes were closed because this way I couldn't see him and henceforth could not be subjected to mind numbing embarrassment and self loathing. It was a good plan up until I realized that he wasn't leaving.

Once again, fuck.

_He was coming over here._

Abort plan Jean, jump out of the freaking window.

I could feel him hovering above me, as if he was asking himself what he was going to do. I mean, I thought the message was obvious: get the hell out of my room but instead of doing that, he sat down on the floor beside me.

Fucking great.

He sat there for a while and pretending to be asleep is hard so at that point I was willing him to do something, literally anything with all of my being and when he did, he did something that I definitely did not expect.

He reached out, his hand gently nicking my jaw as it moved to rest on my shoulder. He sighed breezily and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. The situation though was perhaps, thanks to me, a little too awkward to be asking that and so I put that thought to the back of my mind.

He shook my shoulder. “Jean. Jean Kirschtein.”

I opened my eyes, attempting to look groggy because I had _obviously_ been sleeping. No lies here. “Hmm? What? What the fuck do you want?”

I am a poet. A sheer wizard with words.

He chuckled. “Sorry for waking you but it really isn't safe to sleep at a party like this. You don't know what people will do. You should probably get up.”

Typical. Typical Marco Bodt, looking out for everyone. Being a good person and all that shit. What a douche.

I shifted into a sitting position, my blanket falling from my shoulders as I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hand. “Uh, yeah, thanks, Marco. Guess that I just dozed off.”

Wow, I'm really selling this sleeping thing.

Marco nodded beside me and said nothing. I kept quiet as well because frankly: I couldn't think of anything to say. “So, uh, when did you get here?” I asked, clearing my throat.

Marco brightened, noticing that I was trying (horribly) to make conversation. “Oh! Like, half an hour ago, I think?”

“And you already went looking for solace in the hosts' bedroom? Jeez, parties must not be your thing.”

“They mustn't be yours either.”

“No, but unlike some, I didn't have a choice about coming. I live here.”

“I thought this was Connie's-”

I cut him off before he could finish his statement and trigger some god-awful memory. “Oh, it is. Yeah, Connie's parents let me move in after my parents kicked me out.”

Marco's face fell. “Crap, sorry, I didn't know.”

Right, yeah. Let's not think about how I won't be spending Christmas with my family. Again. For the second year in a row. Sure puts a damper on the Holiday spirit.

“No, no. It's alright. So, who ya hiding from?”

Marco snorted.“Literally _everyone_. It's like a tornado full of hormones hit down there.”

“Have you even been to a party before? That is kind of the norm. At least when there's alcohol involved.”

“I haven't.”

“What?”

“I haven't been to a party before.”

I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. He raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, sorry. It's just, that's really shocking. I mean, you know, you kinda look like you do stuff like this for a living.”

Marco looked down at himself and started to laugh as well. “Okay, okay. Point taken.” He grinned. “I actually only came because I was hoping to see someone.”

“Oh, well, did you find them?”

“Yeah.”

This conversation was going great.

“Maybe you should go hang out with them, then. I mean, since you came just to see them and all, though you are welcome to stay up here with me if you want.”

Marco's grin didn't even falter. “I think I'll stay up here, if that's alright. I've already got my fix of having prepubescent girls draping themselves all over me. Besides, we never talk Jean, what's up with that? We've had classes together since we were kids.”

“Ha, yeah. I don't know man.”

It's not like I had a huge crush on him or anything.

“Oh, hey,” Marco said reaching into his shoulder bag and pulled out a beer and handed it to me. “you want one?”

I shook my head frantically. “Oh no, no thank you. I do not drink.”

“Really?” Marco asked, twisting off the cap and taking a swing.

“Yeah, not after the incident.”

“Incident?” he asked.

I nodded.“Wanna know a secret?”

“Oh, heck yeah.”

“Last time I got drunk, I got my nipples pierced.”

Marco snorted, choking on his beer. “What? Oh my god. Even I don't have those.”

“That's a surprise.”

“Is it really?”

I nodded, grinning. He laughed. “Well, beer isn't just for drinking, ya know.”

“Actually, I think that's exactly what it's for.”

Marco rolled his eyes and screwed the cap back on. He lay the bottle on the ground and spun it. “See?” he said. “Spin the bottle.”

I shoved him over. “Idiot. There's only two of us.”

“Exactly.”

“You've already been drinking, huh?”

“You can barely tell.”

“I can totally tell.”

“Can not.”

“Can too.”

“Jean, I think you're super hot.”

I nearly choked on my saliva. “W-what? Where did _that_ come from?”

“Sorry, that's the beer talking, but really, wow. Like _shit_ , Jean.”

“Oh, my god man, seriously take me to dinner first before you make observations like that.”

Marco grinned, “I'll pay and you drive?”

I paused and smiled up at him.“Fuck yeah, anything to get out of this house.”

Marco spun the bottle with a sheepish grin and tucked it back away in his back but before he could stand, I planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Better than mistletoe.” I said lightly. Marco laughed.

 

\---

Christmas Day 2015

“Jean.” Marco whispered, leaving a trail of kissed down my neck. “Jean sweetheart, wake up. It's Christmas.”

“Five more minutes.” I muttered, throwing the covers over my head.

Marco wrapped his arms around my waist. “Jean, come on. We have to get up, your mother is expecting us in an hour.”

I groaned and he had the audacity to laugh at me. “Don't wanna.” I moaned. “It's warm and safe in here.”

Marco kissed my temple. “I know but hey, if you get up now, I'll make you pancakes and we can open the presents undisturbed and watch a _Christmas Carroll_ together before we have to head over.”

He knows me too well.

“Alright, alright. I'm up.”

Marco laughed, hugging me to him once more before he helped me sit up. “I'm really glad you're on speaking terms with your mother again.”

“Only because my dad left.”

“I'm still glad.”

I nodded. “Me too.”

“I can't wait to meet your family.”

I smiled, taking his hand in mine so that I could kiss his fingers. I took special care when I reached his ring finger and took the time to admire the golden ring on it that matched mine before I kissed it as well. “And I can't wait for them to meet mine.”

Marco's eyes crinkled at the sides and he brought me into him for another hug. “I love you.” he said gently.

“I know and I love you too.”

Marco leaned in for a chaste kiss before he stood up to go into our living room but I pulled him back down and brought his mouth back to mine. “Better than mistletoe.” I murmured between kisses. “Merry Christmas, darling.”

“Merry Christmas, Jean.”

 


End file.
